Getting the good grades
by WhipItGoode
Summary: Raven and the others are going to school! But when Raven has to do a certain task and sees someone she knows there what happens? Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans this is a fan fic only. Please R&R. RobxRae
1. School

School was everything Raven thought it was going to be. Just all the things she already knew, homework, teachers and the other things that happens at school. Although she had never been to school in her life it was what she had guessed. She unlike the others in the tower had been put in a top class with extra lessons and more learning opportunities which still were to easy for her although they did give her a few books she'd never read. The others were doing fine at school too even though Beastboy had been telling everybody school is the worst thing that had been made on the entire planet. Robin had been placed in the class bellow Raven, Beastboy in the lower class and Starfire in the 'special' class.

"I always knew I would be special at school" stated Starfire. It had been a week since they all had started school. Raven heard Beastboy clear his throat. She put down her book and looked towards him, knowing what was coming. Beastboy crept towards her slowly. Raven sighed. _Better just get it over with_ she thought.

"Hey Raven," Beastboy started. "You know how you're really smart". Raven rubbed her eyes tired and frowned at Beastboy.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked glumly. Beastboy smiled with all his teeth showing. He quickly pulled out a few work books and a pen and pushed them all towards Raven.

"Can you _please_ do my homework for me!" begged Beastboy putting on a puppy dog face. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Beastboy you were meant to do your homework yesterday! It's a Sunday night and homework is due tommorrow!" said Raven. Beastboy pushed the books further towards her and she pushed them back at him. He stuck out his bottom lip and made a sad face at her.

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"COME ON YOUR THE SMARTEST!"

"DO IT YOURSELF!"

Raven shoved the books to Beastboy and turned her back on him. Beastboy ran over to the other side so Raven could see him and turned into a puppy. Raven put her hand on the puppy's face and Beastboy turned back howling like a wolf.

"You are the smartest though Raven" came a voice at the other end of the couch. Raven glanced at Robin and stared at him for a moment. Robin noticed and grinned in a way that made Raven's stomach feel funny. Meanwhile Beastboy had thrown all his books in the air which dropped on everybody in the room.

"I hate homework! Who made up homework anyway!?" yelled Beastboy filled with anger.

"Beastboy how dare you!" shouted Starfire from another part of the room. Raven looked over at Starfiire who was eating something that made Raven nearly puke. "The work for home is making us learning new things. It's making us even more smarter!"

"Well I hate it!" retorted Beastboy still in rage. Raven watched the fight wondering how it all was going to turn out in the end.

"She is right though"

Cyborg had joined the argument leaving the fighting game from the tv. Beastboy stuck his tongue out at the half human titan.

"You even have to go to school!' shouted Beastboy. Cyborg smirked.

"Don't need. I can just put it in a chip for my brain!" said Cyborg proudly. "But you do! When you can't do anymore of this super hero stuff you'll still need to make a living for your future and for that you need brains!" Cyborg bent over Beastboy towering him and tapped his finger on his bald head. Beastboy grinned at him.

"I know were your future will be when you can't save anyone! THE DUMPSTER!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!"

Raven watched intensively as the other three argued about who was going to be in the dumpster and who needed homework. She then looked over at Robin again. They were the only ones that were sensible enough not to join the fight. They didn't mind any of the homework they were given and always got the job done whether they liked the work or not. They both had problems at school though. Robin had already told them about the teasing of the mask and Raven about how she got called emo, but Raven had another problem as well. Suddenly she saw that Robin had looked at her again. Raven felt her stomach go funny again and when he grinned at her once more she thought her stomach had taken a trip to the circus and had went on the flying trapeze. Raven looked back at her book quickly trying to figure out why her stomach was like that. She stood up from her place on the couch slowly.

"I'm gonna go to bed everybody" she announced and yawn at the same time so her voice sounded funny when she said it. She felt Beastboy leap at her heel.

"Please don't go! I'll do my homework but can you help me it doesn't make any sense!" pleaded Beastboy. Raven shook him off and quickly escaped to her room, then locked the door to hear Beastboy whining at her door. She moved to her bed then froze between steps. Could she have a crush on Robin? Raven shook the thought off. _Definitely not_ she told herself_ Robin is a friend only. Although it would explain the stomach thing._ Raven gained back her consciousness and sat on her bed with I sigh. _I probably just like his smile_ she thought and lay down.

"PLEASE RAVEN I"M BEGGING YOU!" shouted Beastboy from the other side.

"Goodnight Beastboy!"

Raven dropped her bag next to her desk and sat down. She slumped on her desk trying to regain the lost sleep from Beastboy's eternal whining last night. In the end he did actually do it - but a three in the morning. Raven always did her homework the day she received it so she could read and meditate as much as she wanted afterwards. She yawned and reached into her bag to get her books out for the first class.

"Hello Raven" came one of those girly voices from behind her, Raven sighed deeply. She turned around half asleep at the speaker. It was a curly haired brunette with a heavy layer of make up and behind her a sea of what looked like bony girls each and everyone of them wearing the 'new style' of clothes. Obviously though it was the brunette that was the leader from her mini skirt, pink sparkly belt and an off shoulder shirt which revealed a sky blue bra strap (Sorry I have no sense of fashion). Raven called them the 'I want to be popular' group. All they did was talk about boys, clothes, shoes, jewellery, make up and who was the prettiest. 'I want to be popular' group was one of Ravens problem. Being the only girl in the top class who wasn't apart of the group got her noticed by everyone. Raven was always the odd one out so she didn't mind, but the 'I want to be popular' group did. She hadn't told anyone about the problem and was wise to do so. If she told one of her friends they would come and tell them what she could do, where she was from, why they should stop bugging her and stand up for her, which consequentially would make more problems and even more noticed.

"Hello" she replied with a grim face. _Another day, another war_ she thought. The brunette smiled at her making her bright blood red lipstick even more noticeable that it should be. The brunette suddenly laughed like what Raven thought was those witches from fairytales that Starfire had shown her.

"Dear Raven, I used your name when I said hello you should use my name or do you not know it?" asked the brunette. Raven rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the blurry vision.

"Go away please" said Raven and the girls laughed making the classroom sound like every witch from the fairytales had entered the real world and started laugh triumphantly at their victory. After the laughter died the leader spoke.

"Raven we're trying to help you. You don't seem to have any friends" explained the girl giggling a bit. Raven frowned at the girls.

"I have friends they're not in this class though" said Raven coolly. Raven wondered why the leader had said that, they already knew she had friends in the other classes. The brunette laughed once more but this time the others didn't join her but just rather smile slyly.

"I meant friends that aren't circus freaks Raven" smirked the brunette as if she had a plot ready to launch. Raven felt anger swell up inside her. Her friends weren't circus freaks the other people at school just didn't know what they did.

"My friends are not circus freaks" complied Raven the anger still building up. She looked around the room to make sure nothing was levitating in the air. _Calm yourself Raven_ she ordered _If they see anything funny you're going to be the most noticed person in the whole school!_ She thought quickly, trying to find a way that would make them leave her alone so they might not make her angry.

"What do I have to do for you guys to stop bugging me? I'll do anything" she snapped. Every single girl smiled even more slyly than before. Raven realised now. She had fallen into their trap.

"Well, well Raven. Funny you should ask" started the brunette. "Tomorrow afternoon we're all going speed dating and you'll come with us. If you get a date during that time we'll stop 'bugging' you, however if you don't you'll have to join our group". Raven knew there was no going back know, she had fallen into their claws and now would be lost forever. Raven knew there was no way she could get a date. The brunette put out her hand to close the deal and Raven had no choice but to accept it.

When Tuesday afternoon came Raven had to sneak out of the tower. She was doing whatever she could to make herself look 'pretty'. Instead of her normal blue leotard and cape she went shopping for new clothes. She would've mostly liked to wear a brown shirt and some jeans that she could choose on the day but she knew she couldn't. Raven had to choose what 'normal' girls would wear and picked out a fancy type of shorts and a baby pink t-shirt which made her feel like she wanted to scream and run far away from it. She left her hair as it was and bit her lips to make them redder. She wore no jewellery at all and wore thongs instead of shoes. Raven entered the room quietly. This was the place the 'I want to be popular' group had told her to go. To her surprise the room was filled with people. The air was filled with chatter of people chatting, giving numbers and explaining what they like best of all. It was hot and sticky throughout the room making it hard for her to get some fresh air even though the windows were open wide and there were many different kinds of plants in the room. She started to walk into the main centre of the room. Raven was stopped half way through and given a number dangling on a chain to tell her where to sit. She soon found little desk with two sits on each one hidden in the crowed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Raven didn't turn around she already knew who it was.

"Remember you must bring him to me first" commanded a familiar voice. She felt the hand slide of her shoulder. Raven took in a big breath and went off to find her seat.

After a few minutes from sitting down a large gong was sounded. Everyone in the room sat down at their seats imediantly. A man in his late forties was up front with a microphone explaining how speed dating went, what were the rules and that this afternoon the men would circlulate the room in a clockwise direction. Raven tried to act as normal as possible. The first few dates were odd for her. She found how they all were so open towards her and told all their secrets and personal things. Raven tried her best to copy them and act as open as she could but failed miserably. Discontented with her job trying to get someone to like her she started to act as herself, saying normal phrases she said whenever she was talking to someone.

"I like to read books" said Raven. The person in front of her was a boy around what she thought was 15 or 16. Suprisingly the boy smiled at her. He had curly browny-blonde hair and had eyes that were like the sea at day time when the sun was right above it.

"What books do you read?" asked the boy still smiling at her. Raven felt odd. Was there someone who actually liked her? Raven did a little smile.

"Nothing you'd be interested in. I'm not a normal kind of girl. I didn't even want to go here" she replied honestly. The boy raised his eyebrows and then laughed. Raven felt a little bit funny in her stomach area like when Robin grinned at her but a little less funnier. Raven started to continue the conversation.

"You are lucky you can laugh as loud as you can" she commented and the boy put a curious face on. Raven started to explain.

"If I laughed something dreadful would happen but you won't believe me" The boy chuckled again.

"You are a very strange girl" said the boy. Raven heard the gong and a notice that you may state your name to the other person now. The boy stood up from his seat.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Tim. Timothy Ridges" said the boy and put his hand out to shake. Raven stayed seated and took the shake.

"My name is Raven. Just Raven" she said. Tim smiled at her.

"Goodbye just Raven" said Tim and went off to the next table. Raven looked to her right to see who was going to be her next date that afternoon. Raven's jaw dropped. Coming to sit down next to her was a familliar person - with a mask. Raven felt curiosity, horror and happiness flow over her and nearly drown her. Her next speed date was Robin. Raven covered her face so Robin wouldn't see her until he sat down. When Robin did see her his jaw dropped.

"Raven is that you?" asked Robin. Raven had no time to answer questions right now. She only had five minutes with each person.

"Robin it's me. Listen I need you to do a favour for me" said Raven quickly. Robin was stil in awestruck that Raven was there. Raven sighed.

"I'm doing speed dating to get this group of my back" she explained. Robin suddenly went into protective mode.

"Who?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"Don't worry If you ask me out on a date they'll all go away" she went on. Robin did an 'oh' look and then an 'ooooo' look. Robin grinned at her and Raven's stomach went spaztic.

"Alright" answered Robin. Raven felt like she wanted to leap at him and give him a huge bear hug. "But". Raven suddenly panicked.

"You are not allowed to tell anybody that I'm speeding dating and I get choose where to go" noted Robin. Raven nodded at him seriously then remembered something.

"And Robin. You need to pretend to be someone else the 'I want to be popular' group already know you" she said. Robin frowned.

"I'm not taking off my mask" he said concerned. Raven shook her head.

"It's alright just wear something different and change your name. It doesn't matter what the name is just pick one" said Raven. Robin suddenly smiled.

"I always wanted to be called Bob" he said still smiling at her. Raven raised her eyebrows and the smiled a bit back. Robin laughed and Raven felt herself shake. The gong was played again and Robin stood up.

"So will you go on a date with me Raven?" he asked casually and grinned. Raven felt a swooping sensation, but not because she was free of the group but because Robin had asked her. Robin the controler of her stomach when her smiled at her had asked her out. Also Raven was going to go on her first date.

"It will be a pleasure Bob" she answered. She know thought her stomach was doing to things at once. Going on the trapeze at the circus and going bungee jumping off a high bridge. Raven still couldn't beleive it. She was going on a date.

**Author's Note: I haven't been on a speed date so I have no idea what you do but what I have seen in movies. If there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry the writing program I used doesn't have spell check. Hope you enjoyed! P.S. Timothy Ridges will appear in other stories. **


	2. Strawberry icecream

Raven and Robin/Bob had it all worked out. Robin had already been waiting for an hour so they could do their 'date'. Robin had kept what they were going to do away from her but Raven wanted it to be a surprise anyway.

"I'm going out guys" she announced as if she was going to somewhere she'd normally go to. The others replied with 'okay' and 'cya' as Raven walked to the exit. She entered outside wondering what Robin would be dressed like. With wonder she turned to see someone. Raven had to stop herself from either laughing or fainting. There standing in front of her was Robin, but not just the normal Robin she knew. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with the words 'Lived to ROCK!' in bright colours on it with a image of an electric guitar in the back, he wore jeans with a few holes that had been patched up terribly and it looked like it had been ripped at the hem giving it a sort of baggy style. Robin also had done something with his hair. It was gelled up a bit, not to much but enough to be noticed. He looked so different; the only thing Raven actually recognised was his mask which stayed there all the time she had known him.

"Hey Raven" said Robin. Raven still awestruck said hello back still staring at Robin. A long silence captured the moment making Raven feel nervous and scared.

"You look nice" she commented breaking the awkward silence. Raven watched as Robin looked at what he was wearing and grinned at her. Raven felt a bit warmer after that.

"Thanks. Its just some old clothes. You look nice too" complimented Robin. Raven looked at what she was wearing. It was just her normal outfit she usually wore. She wasn't wearing anything flashy or pretty it was just her normally leotard and cape. Raven looked down feeling embarrassed.

"I can change if you want me to-"

"No! No. It's fine I always like that outfit anyway it suits you better" said Robin. Raven smiled a bit lifting her head back up. Robin grinned at her and Raven knew she was blushing as he grinned at her. Raven straightened her back.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked feeling a little more confident. Robin was silent for a while. Raven raised her an eyebrow curious.

"You do know what we're doing right?" continued Raven. Robin twiddled his thumbs.

"Yes-no-ish" Robin answered. Raven frowned.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Raven. Robin looked at Raven and grinned again.

"I've never really been on a date before" said Robin scratching his head nervously. Raven pondered a while thinking of they could do.

"Well what do people normally do on a first date?" she asked him. Robin shrugged at her. Raven frowned again.

"I wasn't born here and on my planet they didn't really have dates" she said. She could see that Robin was thinking as well. Both lost in thought they stood in front of the tower in silence.

"Well we could go for ice-cream" suggested Robin. Raven shrugged at him, the weather was quite warm today.

"We could…" answered Raven. Raven looked at Robin who was looking at Raven as if he wanted her to decide. _We've got nothing else to do_ she thought. Raven knew they had to do something besides standing there and thinking of what to do. Raven looked up to the sky and felt the warmth of the sun on her face.

"Okay" she answered. "We might as well". Robin smiled at her as Raven walked up to him.

"Well then let's get ice-cream" said Robin. They started to walk slowly away from the tower into the city and Raven smiled but not to noticeably as they walked. Suddenly she felt warmth coming from her hand and she realised Robin was holding it. She neither took her hand away nor do something back, she just kept on walking with Robin holding her hand. Raven knew at that moment she was utterly content.

"What ice-cream you want?" Robin asked.

"Strawberry" she answered. Raven never cared about what flavour ice-cream she got as long as it wasn't gross like the one Starfire picked when she first tried ice-cream. But strawberry so far seemed to be her favourite ice-cream, even thought she had only had ice-cream a couple of times, it as plain, simple, tasty and yet enjoyable to have in a strange way. Lost in thought Raven saw that Robin was smiling at her. Robin looked back at the person in the ice-cream truck.

"We'll have two strawberry ice-creams then" Robin said to the man in the ice-cream truck. Raven watched as the man in the truck grinned at both of them.

"Sure two strawberry ice-creams for you and your girlfriend" said the man and he started to scoop. The ice-cream for them. To Raven's surprise Robin didn't correct the man and what really surprised her was that she didn't either. _Maybe I just like being called someones girlfriend since I've never been one before_ she told herself. The man handed the ice-creams to them and Robin handed the money. Raven object that he shouldn't pay since she was the one forcing him to go on the date so she could be saved.

"It's alright, I'll pay for it" he shushed her giving her then ice-cream. The both walked to a little table with a sun umbrella over it so they wouldn't have to sit in the sun. Raven licked her ice-cream plainly enjoying the cold sensation. She looked at Robin who was looking at her and licking his own ice-cream with his head turned to the side and turning the ice-cream around making it look like he was making a pot out of ice-cream and using his tongue to form it. Neither of them said a word. Suddenly Raven saw someone she thought she had seen before but she didn' t know where she had seen her. The girl disappeared and Raven stopped licking her ice-cream to try and see where she went.

"Raven what are you doing?" Robin asked. Raven looked at Robin and started to lick her ice-cream again.

"I thought I saw someone I recognised" she answered. She brushed the thought away and put her attention on her ice-cream.

"Was it one of those girls from the speed date?" questioned Robin. Raven realised now. It was the 'i want to be popular' group. Raven sighed. They probably were just spying on Raven making sure she was doing the date. Raven nodded to Robin and Robin raised his eyebrows.

"They've been following us eversince we left the tower" said Robin. Raven felt a bit dumb. There had been a pack of girls following her around for around half an hour and she didn't notice until now. They continued to say nothing for a while until Robin started to talk to her.

"You really hate that group of girls don't you" said Robin. Raven nodded.

"I can't get any peace and quiet at school cause of them" she explained. "All because I'm the only sane girl in that class". Robin laughed at what she said and she smiled.

"Have you gotten rid of that shirt that you wore at the speed date? asked Robin. Raven nodded. She hated the shirt she wore. Not just because it was pink but because of the smell. It was the horrible smell of new clothes.

"I burned it already" she told him. Robin grinned and Raven felt warm. Raven was curious all of a sudden there was a question she hadn't asked him yet.

"Bob why were _**you**_at the speed date?" she asked. Robin went a bit pink in the face.

"umm-

Raven suddenly felt her chair being pushed forward. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall on something surprisingly soft and gooey more surprising she felt a warm sensation on her lips but she couldn't tell what it was. Raven opened her eyes to find Robin's face right in front of hers. Both of their chairs had been toppled over. Raven used her arms to push herself off Robin to find that they were both completely covered in strawberrying ice-cream. She felt her cheeks warm up ten times faster then Starfire could make a mess in the kitchen. Raven froze. She was on her knees once leg on each side of Robin. The two ice-cream cones lay beside them all the ice-cream gone out of them. Raven and Robin both froze. They didn't dare to move at all. Robin stared at her and she stared at him. They stared subconciously not knowing at all what was happening or what had happened in the moment where she fell on top of him.

"I'm so sorry!" said a familiar voice behind her. Raven turned to see one of the 'I want to be popular' group girls babbling about how sorry she was. Regaining her full concoiusness Raven quickly stood up and helped Robin to his feet. She didn't know if Robin was blushing if it was just the strawberry ice-cream. Robin grinned at her looking embarassed and they both started to but the chairs back in position.

They both stood infront of the tower still completely covered in strawberry ice-cream.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled. Robin looked at Raven and wiped a bit of ice-cream off him.

"Don't worry it was fun gettting completely covered in ice-cream" said Robin comfortingly. They both just stood there for a while looking at each other without saying a word.

"Hey Raven. Was this a real date between you and me?" asked Robin. Quickly Raven said what her brain told her to say.

"No. We're just friends" she said and regretted it soon after. Robin looked down.

"I understand" said Robin and he entered the tower. Raven watched him go and then entered to tower to see Starfire looking at her with horror.

"Raven you had ice-cream with out me?!" exclaimed Starfire looking at the stawberry ice-cream covered Raven. Raven looked down at the ice-cream and frowned knowing she would never be able to eat strawberry ice-cream again.


	3. Booboo

Raven walked into her classroom trying not to smile. She was now rid of the 'I want to be popular' group. They were not going to bother her ever again in her school years. No more packs of girl crowding around her desk, no more annoying people pestering her to go to speed dates she was absolutely free. She sat at her desk feeling giddy in a sort of way. Everything was going perfect…a bit too perfect-but that didn't bother Raven she was as happy as she could allow herself to be (without blowing something up). Raven took out her books and started to wait for the teacher. She looked at the clock in the classroom; it was ten minutes till the teacher would come in. The teacher should actually be in the classroom in five minutes but some reason she was always five minutes late. Raven sat quietly. Nothing happened. People continued to chat with other people nobody disturbed her. It was complete heaven for her. Raven got one of her reading books out and started to read. Suddenly she stopped reading.

_Robin_

Raven knew the date was a complete catastrophe. At least she thought it was. _Of course it was! _She thought. _I fell on him, covered ice-cream on him and embarrassed him! _Raven frowned at herself. It had been her first date and she had ruined it. He had been so nice to her. He agreed to go on the date acted for her and he even held her hand. Raven tried to imagine the feeling of Robin's hand. _He must have been so embarrassed and It's all my fault_. Not only did she feel upset about the date but she was confused, confused about the way she felt about Robin. She wasn't sure if Robin was just a friend or a bit more than a friend. _No!_ thought Robin. _Robin is a friend he is just a friend._ Raven sighed. She knew what she wanted and she wish she didn't want anything but she did.

_**You like him don't you.**_

_I do not he's a friend and just a friend._

_**You may even love him.**_

_I don't! I don't! He's just a friend. I can't love him. He won't love me back…_

_**But how do you know that?**_

The other side of Ravens mind made sense to her. She didn't know if Robin would love her back. That is if she loved him though. Raven thought of Robin and herself as a couple.

_Even if I loved him. Even if he loved me back. It would be better if I didn't._

Raven knew that was true. She couldn't use her emotions to much. She might hurt people if she did. And the lives of other people came first not her feelings. _I wish I didn't have to feel at all. What is the use of them if I can't fully express myself anyway? _That was true as well. She couldn't laugh the way she wanted to, she couldn't cry and be open to others, she couldn't even get angry when she should be angry at somebody.

_**At least you can feel something. At least you can show people you can have even the tiniest of feelings.**_

Raven felt a bit warmer. If she couldn't feel anything at all she wouldn't have her friends. She wouldn't have somebody to look out for her. If she didn't have her small amount of emotions earth would've probably been destroyed by now and everyone would be gone. Raven closed her book. She didn't feel like reading anymore.

"Hello Raven"

_No. It can't be._ Raven turned around. It was. The same leader of the group was right behind her along with her troops of girls ready to fight with their nail polish and foundation cream or whatever it was girls use nowadays, Raven wasn't sure she didn't wear make-up. Raven frowned at them.

"Hello" she said reluctantly. "Why are you here I thought we made a deal". The girls behind their leader giggled.

"Aww come on Raven we just wanted to here about your date" said the leader. The other girls muttered their agreement. Raven turned around again and pulled out her reading book. _I feel like reading now_. Raven sighed and ignored them.

"I think I saw her one the date I was getting some ice-cream while I was there and I saw it happen" said a girl from the crowed. The girls asked the speaker what happened. _You should know you were all there!_

"I'm pretty sure from where I was Raven got a kiss!"

_I WHAT!?_

Raven span around.

"I did not get kissed!" she argued. Raven was sure she didn't. Robin didn't kiss her they both didn't kiss it was a friendly date not a romantic one. The sea of girls started to chat quickly and kept on asking questions.

"I thought you did when you fell on him remember?" said the speaker.

Raven was horrified. She couldn't have kissed Robin when she fell on him. She just couldn't have. She didn't remember kissing him. It probably was just a mistake. Maybe it just looked like it.

_**---Raven **__**suddenly felt her chair being pushed forward.**__** ---**_

_I can't have kissed him when I fell I just can't have._

Raven's mind rushed with memories of the date with Robin. She didn't remember much but it was all coming back to her.

_**----**_She _**closed her eyes and felt herself fall on something surprisingly soft and gooey…..**_

It was impossible to her. It didn't makes sense. Raven felt her head playing back the past with out sound. She didn't kiss Robin she'd never forgive herself if she had.

…_**..more surprising Raven **__**felt a warm sensation on her lips **__**but she couldn't tell what it was…..**_

Raven stood up from her chair.

"That's impossible I couldn't have kissed Robin!" she shouted. Raven covered her mouth quickly. What had she done? Raven watched as the leader smiled triumphantly.

"What was that Raven I thought your date was a guy named 'Bob' not Robin" said the leader evilly.

"Yeah. And isn't Robin one of her friends in the lower class?" said another. Raven froze. She was doomed. Why did she have to yell it out. _My life just gets worst_.

"If there is no one called Bob" said someone in the group.

"Then little Raven over here did not get a date" ended the leader. Raven felt ice cold. She couldn't move. She couldn't say anything.

"Do you know what that means Raven?" asked the girl. Raven didn't answer.

"Welcome to our group"

That was it. Raven had lost after she tasted a morsel of victory and lost it just like that. Raven had done a boo-boo.

**Authors Note:**

**I admit it I'm a bit mean to Raven but don't worry things will turn up. Did any of you realize that passage in there about the kiss from the last chapter? I made it subtle for the surprise. Please Review guys I really want to know what you think but just don't kill for being mean to Raven.**

**Ephesians5.19**


	4. This is War

Raven sulked on her bed tired and weary

Raven sulked on her bed tired and weary. If she saw any more pick she was going to throw up. How had things been since she was forced to join the 'I want to be popular' group?

Absolutely great! _**NOT!**_

It was absolute hell. She had to wear pink every single day or she would be in trouble by the rest of the pack, she wore lipstick for once and puked, she tried to push away the coloured contacts got pinned to the ground the someone out of the huge group placed them in and Raven had red eyes for a week, at least once a week Titans Tower was invaded by a group of girls with one mission to get Raven and drag her to the shopping mall, Raven was convinced that the only thing the Titans couldn't defeat were the 'I want to be popular group'. They even broke down her door of her bedroom with buckets of different shades of pink and before Raven knew it her room looked like Starfire had gone on mustard high and decided the tower needed refurbishment. Raven loathed school now. Just when she was beginning to enjoy not having to fight bad guys all day and taking on the simple pleasures of high school the 'I want to be popular' group steps in and ruins everything.

And then it got even worse that it could be.

Robin.

How could she get her first kiss just like that? She didn't even know it was her first kiss until it was spoiled a few days latter by the 'I want to be popular' group. She must have embarrassed him so much. She could never look at Robin again. It was too embarrassing. Not to mention it was probably his first kiss as well.

_You silly girl Raven. You stole his first kiss probably and your own as well!_

Raven sunk her face into one of her pillows. Why were things happening like this? What had she done wrong?

_You placed a bet with a cheat that's what you did wrong!_

Raven sulked some more. Everything was terrible. Here she was in love heart pyjamas crying into her pillow becoming more and more emo as time went by. Raven lifted her head up and hugged the pillow instead. _Pull yourself together Raven you are not emo! Now get up and change into your normal clothes!_ Raven forced herself off the bed and towards her drawer. She smiled when she saw the sight of her normal outfit. She couldn't remember the last time she wore it. The weather was cool so she got changed quickly and then lay back down on her bed. She felt a little bit better now. In her normal suit and just doing nothing but relaxing.

"Raven? Can we come in?" said a voice from outside the door. Raven answered a yes and the rest of the Titans entered the room. Starfire ran towards Raven and hugged her.

"I missed you friend Raven" said Starfire. Raven made a bit of a smile. She missed her friends too.

"Thanks Star" she answered softly so just Starfire could hear her. "I really needed a hug". Raven looked back at her other friends with a curious face.

"So what are you guys doing here?" she asked with wonder. The boys revealed a few cans of black and dark purple paint and two boxes of pizza.

"You haven't eaten anything for ages Raven" started Beastboy. The others nodded in agreement.

"And we know that you hate the pink room" said Robin (Raven tried not to make eye contact).

"So we decided we should help you Raven" said Cyborg. Raven nearly screamed as Starfire hugged her again but this time the hug was more like she was trying to crush her ribs.

"And we miss you sooo much Raven" finished Starfire. Raven smiled. She had friends. _Real_ friends that don't force you to do things. Anyway Raven wouldn't call the 'I want to be popular group' her 'friends'. Raven stood up from her bed and gave all the boys a warm hug and then continued to give Starfire another hug as well.

"Thankyou guys. Thank you so much" she said. Raven was sure she had the best friends in the world.

Raven accepted a slice of pizza and ate hungrily. Since the 'I want to be popular' group came she was made to eat nothing but celery and pickled onions. She tasted the melted cheese and she was almost positive that she had died and gone to heaven. Pizza was definitely a favourite food for her. Earth food was quite interesting to be exact. Everything that was tasty was either fattening or was high in calories and then everything healthy was not filling enough or tasted like Starfire's cooking. Raven began to wonder if healthy food _was_ Starfire's cooking. Raven started to use her powers to colour her room. She didn't want any patterns because they made her dizzy so she made up her mind that she'll have some sides of the walls fully covered in the black and the remaining sides coloured in the dark purple. She enjoyed being able to use her powers once more. It was hell not being able to use them in front of the 'I want to be popular' group. She hadn't even read a book or meditated for so long! Raven was on her third slice of pizza when the room was all done and they were just waiting for it to dry while eating pizza. They all sat on the floor in a circle around the pizza boxes eating and talking to each other. Raven looked around the room. It looked pretty good.

"You know if they see it like this they'll just paint it back to pink again" said Raven. She heard the others laugh. Raven didn't know why they laughed it wasn't really that funny. But the others were laughing out loud and Beast boy was choking on some pizza. Robin slapped him in the back and a part of pizza went flying onto Starfire who screamed with disgust.

"Don't worry Raven. We've taken care of that problem" said Cyborg. Raven looked at her friends with interest. How could they possibly stop a crazy group of girls smashing into her room? After all they had already done it once they could do it again.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked. They smiled slyly and all of them opened their mouths to answer but it was Starfire who spoke first.

"They're not getting in your room because of 'us'" Starfire said. Raven started to think. They weren't going to attack the group were they? Raven felt a slight tinge of anger. This was her battle she didn't want any help winning it. Robin saw what she was thinking somehow and explained.

"What Starfire meant is that when they come to get you and drag you'll we'll just come too" said Robin. Raven looked in wonder at her friends. Would they actually do that? They were that kind to her? The negative side took over Raven. But she had to defeat them on her own. She had to find her own way to get rid of them. It was her battle. Raven looked down.

"I really appreciate it guys but I think I have to do this on my own" she said quietly and then looked back at her friends whose faces had gone gloomy.

"We thought you might say that" said Cyborg. Raven held one of Starfire's and Beast boy's hands because they were closest to her in the circle (literally). She looked down sadly.

"I really like the offer but I just can't. This is my own battle. Besides you won't be able to stand it. Even I'm trying not to kill them" explained Raven. Starfire's face brightened up for a moment.

"But that's why we're here we're here to help you Raven. We're your friends, we want to help" said Starfire smiling at her. Raven tried to return back the smile.

"I know you just want to help and I would love your help but I think I really just need to do this by myself guys. And I don't want to drag any of you into this mess" said Raven. Starfire's face went gloomy again. There was a moment of silence in the room until Beast boy spoke up.

"Okay Raven if you really think so" he said softly. Raven nodded at her green friend and then smiled at all of them.

"Thanks guys. Thanks a lot" she said and the discussion was over. They ate the remaining slices of pizza in silence and then her friends started to leave, except Robin who just stood up. Raven stood up too and looked at him but he looked away so she did the same.

"Good night Robin" she said. He didn't return the comment but just stood there silently. Raven didn't look at Robin. She couldn't, he probably was still embarrassed about the fake date.

"How could you Raven" he mumbled softly but Raven caught the words. Anger bloomed in her. Raven glared at her friend. Robin looked at her in the eyes. He looked angry even angrier than she was a moment ago. Now Raven was scared.

"We're your friends! We're here to help and you just brush it all off!" he almost yelled. Raven looked at Robin with fear. She had never really experienced much fear before, but she knew it didn't feel good. She stared back at him in a stunned mime. Raven tried to talk back to him, to tell him and explain to him but she couldn't. She tried moving but it was as if something had frozen her or she had just been forced to go immobile. Raven opened her mouth a bit but nothing came out.

"Raven why won't you just accept our help!" Now he was shouted. Raven couldn't do anything but just look at him. She opened her mouth a bit wider.

"Robin- I-I" she started.

"You what!?" asked Robin. Raven felt herself regain control over her body.

"I'm sorry" she breathed out. Robin was still angry.

"Well yeah? You should be!" he said and then left the room. Raven watched as he went and then walked slowly to her bed and lay down. Robin had every right to be mad with her and she knew it. She had been the worst friend possible but they were being so kind to her and she just blew it. Raven shifted herself so she was looking at the ceiling. She knew she had to make it up to them now. She had been horrible, down right horrible. Raven put the thought away from her mind. _I will make it up to them. But first I need to get rid of that group_. She told herself. Once she did that everything would be back to normal again and she could have the happy relationship she had before with her friends. That was what she needed to do and everything would be better just like before they all started school. In her mind she started to plan what she was going to do. After all it was war.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. A bit negative and positive this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
